


Tertiary Tangle

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Starbright [22]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam Being a Creepy Abusive Asshole Because He IS a Creepy Abusive Asshole in Canon OK, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Light Angst, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, mentioned Adam/Blake but it's not part of the soulmate pairing, not really romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Everyone is born with a clear jewel in the middle of their forehead which, upon meeting their soulmate, will turn the color of their soulmate's eyes.





	Tertiary Tangle

~ Tertiary Tangle ~

Adam's mask concealed the gem on his forehead, for which he was grateful. The Belladonna girl's adorable little crush on him wouldn't be nearly as effective as a tool for manipulation if she knew that he'd already found out who his soulmate was.

Of course, knowing your soulmate's identity didn't always mean that you would end up romantically involved with that person. Although "the soulmate bond" tended to be romanticized by  Faunus and humans alike, there was nothing about it that forced soulmates to form relationships with one another. It was mostly societal pressure and a lack of other viable choices which were responsible for that.

* * *

Winter glared at her reflection. She wasn't sure when her jewel had changed. She had no idea who her soulmate could possibly be.

Who in the world even _had_ eyes that were such a ridiculous color?

* * *

The hood of Fennec's robe covered his starbright, but he took additional precautions to make sure it was covered at all times. He lived in fear of someone seeing it - of  _Adam_  seeing it - and recognizing the distinctive ice-blue hue as belonging to a member of the Schnee family. How cruel Fate was, to mark him as the soulmate of his entire species' worst enemy...

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try something new. I put up a poll with a list of characters. The top votes were a 3-way tie between Adam/Winter/Fennec so that was this chapter's pairing.


End file.
